


The Grey See

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Boys In Love, Hurt, M/M, Sad love, Technology, not feeling well, the time can heal but this won't, you must love yourself first
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Soobin adalah si jenius yang selalu menyepi sejak ia menjadi manusia tunggal. Sampai ia menciptakan sebuah robot manusia KA-2054, Huening Kai kamal.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 12





	The Grey See

Warna abu-abu ruangan berukuran 5 x 5 meter itu lengang. Sesekali berisik saat tangan-tangan dengan cekatan merakit antara kabel dan lempengan besi. Soobin sedang dalam proyeknya.

_Nguing_

Suara solder kini memenuhi ruangannya lalu hilang. Selesai. 98% proyek pribadinya kali ini hampir selesai. Tubuhnya masih bersandar pada kursi sofa dengan nyaman sedang matanya memandang jendela besar di sebelahnya, kosong, datar. Lelah, dalam hati ia bilang. Atau berkali-kali ia telah bilang.

Entah karena pekerjaannya sebagai si jenius pencipta teknologi terkini atau tentang hidupnya yang sendiri-sendiri saja yang ia lelahkan. 

Tangan Soobin yang kurus mulai berpindah, menggores uap dari jendela, menulis sebuah kata.

 _Kamal_.

Ia memijit pelipisnya. Pusing, maka ia putuskan untuk sedikit mengonggokkan diri di kursi sofanya sebentar. Agar nanti-nanti, saat ia telah kembali dengan kesadarannya, ia langsung mulai menyelesaikan persenan proyeknya yang belum selesai. Lalu setelah dirasa sudah cukup, tubuh Soobin tergerak membangunkan seluruh sarafnya. Bangun, saatnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lalu suara-suara berisik kembali terdengar di ruangannya, sibuk.

Soobin menatap sebuah sosok di depannya. Tinggi yang hampir sepadan dari dirinya, mata yang indah walau masih tertutup, bibir tipis yang sedikit ia buat sedikit merekah, hidung mancung yang ia buat dengan sentuhan tidak realistis. 

Mengedipkan mata, telunjuk Soobin menekan tombol _power_ untuk mengaktifkan ciptaannya. Sebuah robot. Robot yang diharapkan akan dapat membuat kesepiannya sedikit hilang, sedikit hilang karena kehadiran Kamal-nya. KA-2054.

_Nging, proses dibuat._

_Nging_. Benda di depannya itu berdenging lagi sebelum sepasang mata terbuka sempurna dari kelopaknya, menandakan ciptaannya sudah berhasil sepenuhnya.

Soobin berhasil. Ia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, apa yang dinanti-nanti terwujud juga. Teman hidupnya.

"Halo, ini adalah KA-2054. _Hyung_." Soobin mengangguk-angguk mengagumi ciptaannya itu. Sangat fantastis mengingat dirinya bisa berhasil membuat sesuatu seindah itu.

"Coba tunjukan kemampuanmu yang lain," pintanya. Dan robot pemuda di depannya ini tersenyumㅡ _Soobin sedikit berdesir,_ melanjutkan aksinya dengan berjalan santai layaknya manusia, berlari, lalu memunculkan reaksi lelah alami. Soobin mengangguk lagi, sempurna. Jarinya ia turunkan untuk mengusap pipi, bahu dan lengan KA-2054 yang langsung disambut reaksi geli dari robot itu. Soobin mencubit kedua pipinya.

" _Ah!_ " Bagus. Robotnya berhasil. Robotnya ahli dalam ekspresi dan kepekaan.

"Selamat sore, _hyung_ ," sapa Hueningkaiㅡ yang sebenarnya Soobin secara tidak sengaja memberinya nama ini karena KA-2054 sempat mengeluarkan bunyi _INGGG_ dan _AIIII_ di sela waktu pengaktifannya tadi. Soobin kira KA-2054nya ini rusak bahkan sebelum 24 jam diaktifkan, nyatanya tidak.

"Sore juga, Kamal." Tersipu. Menandakan robot di depannya ini menyukai panggilan dari Soobin.

Dirinya lalu menyamakan duduk di sebelah Soobin. Tubuhnya telah terbalut sempurna dengan kaos kekecilan dan celana Soobin yang muat di tubuh Hueningkai. Sedikit lucu, mengingat sebelumnya, Hueningkai merengek bahwa ia kedinginanㅡ yang sebenarnya sengaja Soobin biarkan tidak ada satu benang pun yang melilit tubuhnya. Bukannya mesum, tapi ini demi penelitiannya mengenai sensitifitas suhu Hueningkai itu sendiri.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Hueningkai dengan suara menenangkan. Tangan Soobin yang tadi masih sibuk berkutat pada kabel dan besi lainㅡ proyek umum barunya, kini telah kosong diganti dengan posisinya yang beringsut mendekati Hueningkai. Menyenderkan badannya dengan manja pada dada solid robot ciptaannya. Hueningkai langsung memeluk tubuh Soobin erat, memberi sedikit bubuhan tepukan untuk memberikan afeksi yang mungkin Soobin tidak pernah dapat dari manusia. 

Soobin menggeleng, ia belum makan.

"Jangan menunda. Ayo makan denganku _hyung_ ," suruh Hueningkai yang telah membawa dua porsi nasi dan air mineral.

Jangan heran, Hueningkai disini tentu bisa memakan nasi atau makanan manusia lainnya. Tidak lain karena Soobin menciptakan fitur hebat itu. 

Dilihat dari tangan lentiknya yang seakan menari di atas piring, dari cara ia mengapit sumpit dan sendok. Maka ia tauㅡ tentang hasil penelitiannya tentang anatomi manusia yang bekerja sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Soobin _hyung_. Setelah ini mari tidur? tidur denganku," ia memerah saat kata terakhirnya berhasil terucap. Soobin mengangguk. Menyatakan iya di depan sana, menyetujui.

  
Sudah terhitung sudah 10 bulan Soobin dan Hueningkai bersama. Ada banyak memori yang terakit di dalam ingatan Soobin atau kalau bisa dibilang, Soobin sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hueningkai di hidupnya.

Kulit tangan Soobin bersentuhan dengan pipi robot Huening. Kulit sintetis namun terasa seperti nyata. Ia mengusap sayang pipi Hueningkai. Kegiatan pagi mereka hanya begumul di atas ranjang, memeluk erat satu sama lain.

"Hueningkai mau disini saja dengan _hyung_?" tanyanya asal yang langsung diangguki Hueningkai.

"Iya."

"Hueningkai senang disini dengan _hyung_?" Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Iya."

"Semua telah aku ciptakan dengan sempurna. Kamu adalah karyaku yang paling-paling sempurna, Kai Kamal. Aku mulai menyukaimu lebih banyak daripada karyaku yang lain. Karena kamu seperti manusia,"

"Manusia." Ulangnya. Hueningkai mengangguk, mencoba mengerti dengan sedikit memori Soobin di dalam otak mesinnya. 

Sekelebat bayangan abu-abu memenuhi ruang ingat.

Soobin sendu, kepulan kabut dari luar masuk melalui lubang-lubang udara ruangan Soobin. Dingin, namun ingatannya sudah mulai berlari liar tentang kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, kecewa. Seharusnya hidupnya lebih baik dari ini, seharusnya dia dapat memiliki seseorang yang menemaninya, menanyakan kabarnya, atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya. 

Atau tentang Soobin yang sebenarnya hanya bergengsi dibalik otaknya yang kelewat jenius. Ia berpura-pura untuk baik-baik saja. Ia berpura-pura untuk berkata bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja seiring berjalannya waktu, _but it's won't. The time can heal but this wouldn't._

Soobin menatap Hueningkai lemah, matanya menatap mata robot Hueningkai yang sayangnya kelewat sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai robot. Ia menggenggam tangan hangatnya, merapal permohonan yang sayangnya lagi tidak akan mungkin terkabul. Tentang mencintai. Tentang dirinya dan sang Hueningkai.

"... _bisakah_?" tangannya mulai beretar. Entah kenapa beban yang ia lalui selama ini hancur begitu saja di pagi yang katanya indah.

Ketakutannya.

Kekhawatirannya.

Tentang ia yang mulai mencintai salah satu karyanya sendiri.

Hueningkai mengerutkan kening, tanda ia tidak mengerti permintaan sang penciptanya. Suara _processing_ terdengar, mendengung perlahan, namun Soobin hanya menatapnya semakin nanar. Sadar. Dia terbelenggu. Terbelenggu sendiri dalam sebuah kemajuan dunia tanpa cinta.

Mungkin, bagi Soobin otaknya kelewat jenius sampai-sampai bisa menciptakan kehebatan-kehebatan yang sebelumnya terasa mustahil. Membuatnya jemawa, membuat ambisi bahwa semua bisa ia ciptakan. Tanpa ingat, tanpa mengerti ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia ciptakan dan tidak akan pernah manusia ciptakan sehebat apapun dirinya. Dan itu adalah cinta, cinta yang turun akan seizin Tuhan. 

Hanya Tuhan.

**Author's Note:**

> You did well! thank you for reading ♡♡♡


End file.
